elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Namira's Shrine
Namira's Shrine is located in the Jerall Mountains to the east of Bruma. It is south and a little west of Gnoll Mountain. The shrine is attended by female worshippers Blanche Mastien, Degil and the priest Hjolfrodi the Harrier. Some Motherwort and Clouded Funnel Cap grow south-southeast of the shrine. Overview Prerequisites: Level 5 or greater. Personality of 20 or lower. Reward: Ring of Namira Background Information Walkthrough Head for the shrine, which isn't difficult to locate if you head east and slightly south out of Bruma. On arriving, talk to the head woman, who informs you that you're far too appealing to worship there and sends you away. What you need to do here is make yourself more obnoxious. So, to take a leaf out of the book of real life, get drunk. Head over to the nearest town and liberate a few bottles of cheap wine. Take them back to the shrine, drink them, and you'll see your Personality score drop like a stone. Get it down to 20 or lower and talk to the head woman again, who'll now let you through to talk to the shrine. If you have a very high personality, you can go the First Edition in Imperial City and buy the scroll Document of Purile Banter from Phintias, which lowers your personality 50 points for 150 seconds, or if you have access to the Arcane University you can use an Altar of Spellmaking to create a drain personality spell. Namira wants you to help out a bunch of her followers, who are holed up in a nearby Ayleid ruin - seems that they like the utter darkness that they've found there. Unfortunately for them, a bunch of priests have turned up, presumably to misguidedly try and help them out. Namira gives you a simple task: head for the ruin, get in there, and track down the priests. She gives you a spell, Namira's Shroud, which she wants you to cast on them. Head over to the ruin and start priest-hunting - not terribly difficult, as they all appear as targets on your compass. When you find one, unleash the spell. Then sit back, munch popcorn, and watch the show as their torch goes out and they're set upon by several of Namira's followers, who'll dispatch the luckless cleric with ease. Repeat until all four priests have been taken down. Head back to Namira's shrine and talk to her again (you don't have to get drunk again, unless you really feel like it). She'll reward you with the Ring of Namira, which has Reflect Damage and Reflect Spell enchantments on it. Note: For those who have the Rosethorn house in Skingrad, the Rosethorn Mead from your maid does not work. It does not drain personality, as other alcoholic beverages do. Journal Entries Upon speaking with Namira's followers: :I have learned from the followers of Namira that they will only summon the daedra for someone repulsive. If I am to get their help I will need to make myself less attractive to others. See also * Namira * Personality * Ring of Namira Category: Locations